warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun and Moon (Series)
` Sun and Moon (Series) by Firey ` Two cats, One destiny Two sisters, One fate. Two lives, One heart Two Marks, one sign (download "Angelic Peace" and "Pieces of Eight" to get the full effect. Otherwise it will look really lame) SPOILER ALERT: Blurbs may contain important information that will be revealed later on in the story. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Arc One Fate When Sunkit and Moonkit learn their fate, everything twists and turns. Once they realize they have marks, of a sun and a moon, they learn that life is different for them. Moonkit tries to learn her skill, but denies it when she falls in love. Sunkit, the brave and the loyal, is desperate for one kit. But will she be able to save him, or will she perish too? Life or Destiny Moonpaw and Sunpaw are becoming one. Though Moonpaw is more distant than ever. Her heart is changing. Sunpaw herself is feeling distant. And the two seperates. But when one falls ill, two hearts become one. But then, Sunpaw finds her love, and abandons her sister. When her love has no hope to be saved, will she continue chasing him, or will she save her sister? Destiny or Freedom Moonpaw and Sunpaw face yet another hard choice. Their lives are being changed. One evil rises from within one of them. But none of them know how to get rid of it. They don't even know who has it. But then Sunpaw's sun mark glows, whicking her away. Moonpaw, feels the evil go away, believing that she was free of fate. But then, she hears the cry of Sunpaw. Freedom, or Destiny? No One Left When your sister chooses Freesom over Destiny, and leaves you alone in prison, what would you do? Sunpaw feels anger grow within her, as she begins to find the real power inside. But inside a prison palace, she can't do anything. Tortured and beaten, Sunpaw grows weak. But when she realizes her true strength, her life, her fate becomes clear. Arc Two Sister or Love When it comes to Moonpaw, she had always chosen her sister over anything else. But when Sunpaw was whicked away by something else, Moonpaw felt free. She didn't need her sister. Because with her sister, she faced destiny. Moonpaw now has her own love again. But her sister is dying. For real. Will Moonpaw still choose love? Think Back Sunpaw is nearly at StarClan, and Moonpaw has not come for her yet. Sunpaw, feeling remorse in her sister's decision, leaves to StarClan. Moonpaw, still in love, doesn't realize her sister had died. When things between her and Thornpaw get a bit more serious, she thinks back. When Moonpaw was in danger, Sunpaw had given up her love for her. Would she do the same? Mission to StarClan Because of her mark, Moonpaw has the ability to reach StarClan without dying. She sees her sister, but Sunpaw turns away. She hates her. Sunpaw hated her sister for choosing love over her, letting her die. Hatred fills Sunpaw, until her mark goes dark. Sunpaw has turned down her sister, but this time, Moonpaw doesn't back away. Calling for her sister, they make one compromise. Fate over Love. Love or Destiny Why can't Moonpaw choose correctly? Sunpaw has the wisdom, and the hardness inside of her, but Moonpaw doesn't. Maybe it was because Sunpaw had gone to StarClan, then came back. But Moonpaw found something. More love. Moonpaw can't seem to concentrate on what she promised. Fate over Love. Arc Three Revenge or Sister Sunflight has given up on Moonheart. Her sister had loved Thornfur since they were kits. But Sunflight knows who killed Graypaw, her true love. So she's out for revenge. But when Moonheart is impaled by someone, Sunflight retreats back to her sister. She didn't even care about the many times Moonheart forgot her. Her eyes were for her sister. What Sister You've Become Moonheart has recovered, but continues to leave her sister. In fact, Moonheart has been leaving the Clan. Sunflight, hurt, tells Moonheart to think of the past. Then Sunflight leaves. She ventures out, into the open, leaving the sister she cared for. But what did Moonheart do? She left her sister too. What Life Has Done Sunflight is gone now. Gone to wherever she went. Moonheart is finally realizing what life has done to her. What she had been doing for her life. But what should she do now? Continue on with love, or find her sister? Think Back Again Moonheart thinks back again, and she realizes something. Sunflight cared about her. But she didn't return the love. Now was time to find Sunflight. Fans! Sign here if you are a fan <3 Eyyy <3 Flamestar 22 WolfXPrime :DDDDD Polls Do you think I should make a fourth arc? Because in the end of the third arc, I plan to finish the story. YES! Nah... Ending's fine... If I do make a fourth arc, should I start that, or start the next series that I planned? Start Fourth Arc! Start New Series! Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sun and Moon (Series)